The forgotten
by Avengingangel100
Summary: Harry is left on his aunt and uncles doorstep when his brother is proclaimed the boy who lived but when he is adopted by gods and is made to come back to earth to fight the impending war and help his family once more can he forgive and forget.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_October 31__st__ 1981_

_Lily and James came running into the room where the twins were sleeping the house was in ruins the boys were in their crib crying both sporting scars one was bleeding the other was not, Harry was whimpering more than crying while Tom was wailing loudly James picked up his eldest son while Lily picked up Tom, Harry stopped crying while Tom started to cry even more as the blood was wiped from his forehead and so our story begins._

_Dumbledore arrived shortly afterwards to see the two boys and their parents and bring them to safety within hours of the attack Dumbledore had proclaimed that Tom was the boy who lived and that Harry was a squib one was left on their aunt's door step the other was taken into hiding so that he could be trained._

_Little did Dumbledore know that the abandonment of Harry would nearly cost them everything, by the time the Dursley's woke up the only thing on their doorstep was the Letter Harry had vanished in the night Dumbledore and the Potters had forgotten about him already and by the time that they realized that he was not their he would be Hogwarts age._

_January 17 1984_

_Daniel woke up in his room looking out on mount Olympus protected as he was the young god was awoken by his mother Hera who smiled down at the boy, Daniel had changed since the abandonment of his parents and family that night he now had a shock of blonde hair rather than black but the green eyes had stayed Harry had become the god of magic or at least he would when he arrived at sixteen and he became a man though for the time being he was just a child and that meant he could not be trusted with the big decisions according to his brothers and sisters and mum and dad which really annoyed him sometimes._

_Daniel liked to visit the muggle realm all to often as well he would look in on the mortals that had abandoned him in the form of a snake that would visit his one time brother, the boy who lived who was far from a saint. It would drive his parents insane that he would disappear like he did but it didn't bother him in the slightest he liked to give his parents a heart attack it was his favorite pass time._

_July 31__st__ 1991_

_Daniel woke to his parents talking in his room he smiled at them as he sat up wiping his eyes of sleep they were holding a letter in their hands which intrigued him and a small smile played his lips as he looked at them for a moment before standing up._

"_What could be so important that you wake me from my beauty sleep?" Danny asked with a cheeky grin on his face._

"_Your letter from Hogwarts has arrived we sent a reply back using one of your phoenix's, you will need to get your supplies I can go with you if you wish or you can go on your own." Hera said to her son who looked down trodden._

"_But mum I can do magic already why do I need to go and be taught how to by some crackpot old wizard who has no idea who I am." Danny pouted at his mother._

"_You young man need to learn about the people in your pantheon and that means that you will be going whether you like it or not now get moving or I shall tan your bottom young man." Hera said causing Zeus and Danny to laugh._

"_Okay fine but if I fry that grease ball in the first week I am so not going to be on restriction for the rest of the year." Danny said causing his parents to laugh._

**Back on Planet earth**

Danny ported into the human realm just outside the pub that lead to Diagon alley as he walked into the room he smiled at the people in the room he noticed that the Potters and if he was not mistake the Weasley's were making their way to the back of the pub and out into the alley itself he followed resisting the urge to use his own magic to gain entry.

His mother had told him to befriend the Potter boy and his friends it would make his time on earth much easy if he could, Danny saw his old parents staring at him and again resisted the urge to pummel them where they stood for all that they had done to him he still raged and hurt about their treatment of him after Voldemort's defeat the first time around.

Of course Danny having seen and heard about the fact that the man was not dead could not help but feel sorry for the mortals, two of whom were now walking towards him as he walked through the alley his old parents.

"Are you here on your own?" James asked.

"Yes I am my parents are away on business so they could not come the house elves are keeping me company at the moment." Danny said to the man.

"Would you like to stay with us for the day you shouldn't be on your own at your age." Lily said.

Danny seethed at this he was not some mortal child but he could hear his mother telling him that he should go along with him he cursed her for that and nodded at the woman in front of him, they walked into the wizarding bank together and walked up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" a goblin asked.

"I would like to make a withdrawl from my account I believe my parents set me up one before they departed." Danny said to the man.

"Of course they did this way young one." The goblin said Danny smiled at the shocked looks on the Potters face's he had not been asked for a key which had taken them by surprise.

Ten minutes later they stood at his vault which had the number one written above it Danny had to smile at this once again his former brother and parents were looking on in shock as he walked into the cavenous room taking gold and some gems for money and looking at the stuff that was also in the room he could only smile as he walked out his parents had gone for over kill again.

"I didn't think they would be that generous." Danny said to the boy the look that he got almost had him laughing.

"Do you have any pets?" Tom asked him.

"Just a few but I am not allowed to bring them to school my parents think its best that I get my own owl while I am here." Danny said knowing all to well that if one of the phoenix at his command was to appear by his side it would likely blow his cover. "Do you have any brothers and sisters?" Danny asked as an after thought.

"I got two younger brothers my older brother died when I was a baby." Tom said sadly.

Danny could not help but glare at the backs of his former parents backs they had lied to him about the real reason his brother was not there now in his previous form they would pay for that with time he swore, Danny didn't like the parents but he liked Tom they talked while they were in Malkin's and got another taste of wizarding life in the form of a blonde boy who didn't know when to shut up and dug himself a hole that would be filled in with him in it later.

When they walked into the wand shop the two of them spent an hour while Tom got his wand and Danny was their another hour before he got his wand a shocked and worried shop keeper looked at the two of them for a moment before explaining.

"Your wand Daniel is one of great power in fact the brother of this wand was what gave your young friend his scar." The keeper said. "It has a phoenix core feather you see which is what gives it its power, it is rare that a wand with that core chooses a host as they wizard must be powerful to wield it." The keeper went on Danny had the inexplicable urge to laugh though he didn't his eyes danced with mirth at the shocked expressions of the people in the room.

"Your welcome to stay with us for the rest of the holidays you seem to get on quite well with our son." James said.

"Thank you Mr. Potter I would like that." Daniel said.

They headed back to the pub where they portkeyed back to the manor where the Potter's lived he found it quite amusing that he had to act like he had never been here before when he had visited many times checking in on his former family.

One of the bonuses of being a god of magic meant that he could take any form he wished and snake was a favorite of his if he was completely honest with himself, Danny watched as two more people entered the room he smiled at them warmly it was Remus he remembered the mans name and Sirius someone who was the twins i.e. his and Tom's god father.

"Who is this then a new a friend of yours Tom?" Sirius asked.

"This is Danny I didn't catch his last name but his been really cool." Tom said beaming at Danny and his godparents.

"Nice to meet you Danny." Remus said though Danny knew straight away that the man could tell who he really was and that his disguise was not hiding his smell no matter how much he had changed werewolves knew on instinct a member of their pack.

Later that evening when he was shown to his room he was not surprised to be visited by Remus and Sirius who he must have been told who he was, Danny smiled at the two men as he looked at them they smiled back before sitting down on the bed.

"Please don't lie to me and tell me that you aren't Harry I am no fool." Remus said to him.

"I won't lie I had forgotten to hide my scent from you or at least my true scent from you, I guess I don't spend as much time with mortals as I should do now I know why mother insisted I come to Hogwarts this year." Danny said he could hear his mother chuckle at the admission.

"You aren't at the Dursley's then?" Remus asked not at all surprised he had been so angry when they had left their eldest son at the Dursley's people who hated magic more than death itself.

"I have never lived with that family, I was taken the night I was left on their doorstep I am not Harry any more I have not been Harry since I was adopted and accepted by my new family." Danny said to them Sirius seemed shocked for a moment.

"Then who and what are you?" Sirius asked.

"I am called by many names by human's one of them is Mystra though I do not know why my name is Daniel and I am the son of Hera and Zeus king and queen of the gods, when I turn sixteen I will become god of magic." Danny said to them Remus and Sirius dropped to their knees. "Oh please like I haven't had that happen before you two showed me true loyalty when you found out what they did I have forgiven you and my former brother but my former parents will take longer." Danny said to them they returned to their seats.

"You don't feel angry about what they did to you?" Sirius asked.

"If I did they would be dead not breathing as they are at the moment, though that would likely get me on restriction for the rest of the year my parents believe that I can learn a lot from these people about humanity and the races that you have subjugated to slavery." Danny said to them his eyes flashing dangerously at the term.

"So you're here for a short time?" Sirius asked.

"I am here until the end of my schooling at the very least after that I do not know we shall see what the next seven years bring." Danny said.

"Seven years isn't that long." Sirius said.

"In the life of a god of course not but in the life of a human it is a lifetime." Danny said.

"I'd like to get to know you more if your allow it." Sirius said.

"You're here are you not that is a sign that I wish to get to know my family." Danny said with a smile.

"So tell me just how much magic do you have?" Sirius asked.

"Well I command all that is magic I have phoenixes at my beck and call should I wish to use them and people love me they grant me my power by using theirs." Harry said to the older man who smiled.

"A god that needs people to use magic to continue in existence." Remus said.

"Of course we all need to have people following us by people using their magic they keep me in power and as such I can grant them that magic it is an ever ending circle I am afraid, if I die then magic dies with me while I am on this plane I am as vulnerable as you are I can die here at least physically though I cannot be permanently killed here that can only happen on Olympus at the hands of another god." Danny said.

September 1st 1991

Danny walked down into the kitchen where the family were eating breakfast Remus and Sirius were their also he smiled as he sat down Tom started talking about quidditch to him which meant very little him at the moment Sirius was grinning as it became apparent that Danny was paying little attention to the conversation that was being held but nodding and saying yes in all the right places.

When they arrived at kings cross Danny spotted his mother and rushed over to her he hugged her tightly she was laughing as she hugged him back.

"Was living with mortals that bad?" Hera asked.

"I have no idea what they are talking about half the time which idiot invented quidditch I think I may wish to murder them in their time and prevent it." Danny said his mother was laughing even harder at him now which frustrated him even more.

"Your father sends his love and regrets that he has to deal with Apollo again seems the idiot as gone and made a fool of himself again and your father has had to come and bail him out, he has promised to see you at Christmas. Have you told them yet who you are or are you still hiding that?" Hera asked.

"Yes I am still hiding it from them I told Sirius and Remus only because Remus caught my scent and I could not hide it quickly enough." Danny said.

"A werewolf my you are holding strange company." His mother told him he glared at her so she ruffled his hair.

"You should tell them; maybe healing that rift in your heart will help balance the pain the magical world feels because its god is hurting over past events." Hera said.

"And that will help me how?" Danny demanded.

"I didn't say that it would be easy but it would be the first step along the road to acceptance you know and healing is never something that should be turned away from." Hera said.

"Mother I do not wish to forgive them and telling them the truth will not help in the here and now." Danny scolded his mother she glared at him for a moment causing him to chuckle at the look on her face it wasn't often that he could get away with that.

"You have already healed one painful memory by letting things with your brother and godparents of the hook so to speak. I can see that you are as stubborn as your father is probably even more so than he trust in me son and tell them the truth they cannot hurt you anymore than they already have and you need to remember that. This is why we send you to this world to learn about magic it is so that you can understand that sometimes people make mistakes, do you not think that your brother deserves to know that his brother is still alive even if it means hurting him in the short term." Hera said to her son.

"I…" Danny began. "Fine but if this backfires on my arse I am going to fry yours mother." Danny said his mother laughed at him for that and disappeared he walked back to the group they seemed to be perplexed for a moment then started to laugh.

"We thought that we had lost you for a minute but come on you don't want to miss the train." James said.

"We are coming with you as well we are teaching at the school this year different subjects of course but we are all teaching." Lily said.

"That's good because we need to talk." Harry said to the Sirius and Remus exchange looks between themselves and grinned slightly.

They walked onto the train Danny closing and sealing the doors behind them so they had a compartment to themselves and privacy he did not want this to be over heard and that meant no one could come into this room for a time.

"So what is it you want to talk to us about?" James asked.

"First let me show you my old face and that would be a good place to start." Danny said and changed back into what he used to look like the adults except Remus and Sirius looked at him like he had grown a second head he looked just like Tom did now.

"That's impossible." Tom said as Danny turned back.

"Remus will tell you that he smelt me the first time we met he knew who I was, I have never been to the Dursley's before you ask." Danny said.

"Then where have you been all these years?" James asked.

"I went to stay with my parents, I have not been mortal since you left me on their doorstep." Danny said.

"Then what are you." Lily asked.

"I am a god in waiting I am to young to take that role at the moment and my parents thought it best that I learn something about mortals before I took the role so that is why I am here I have no need to learn magic I am magic." Danny said one of his phoenix popped into the compartment causing the others to yelp slightly Danny took the letter from the leg. "Thanks Tonks that will be all." He said to the bird who trilled and was gone again.

_Dear Daniel_

_I am pleased that you have finally told them the truth I know that this is hard for you but there is more than one reason why you need to be on earth at this moment in time you will understand that with time, they are your family even if you have no wish to admit it at this moment in time you will see that they are with time and forgive them with time._

_Tom needs your help I know that you know something is coming even if you do not know that it is as bad as what we fear it is and know it is your mother has just corrected me. We will see you at Christmas you may wish to invite some friends and or family over._

_With love your father._

Danny smiled at the letter before looking at the others in the room his former parents looking at him in shock for a while he read the letter again then folded it and let it rest in his pocket before looking at Sirius and Remus.

"Your Harry?" Lily asked.

"I was Harry now I am Danny or Daniel." Danny said to them.

"But why?" James asked.

"You tell me mortal I was not the one who abandoned my son on the doorstep of wizard hating muggles." Danny said his eyes flashing warningly.

"I.. oh god we made a mistake." James said.

"I believe that would be classed as an understatement you abandoned me but that was a blessing in disguise the letter was from my father Zeus telling me that I am here for a reason to help your son I will do that then I will be gone from this place. You made your choice a long time ago and because of you your son as you only have three sons now as been made to suffer for it." Danny said.

"Is their no hope?" Sirius asked him Danny looked at him for a moment before nodding at him.

"Then I hope that maybe with time you can forgive us for some of what we did to you." James said.

"And me?" Tom demanded.

"We were just babies when this happened what have I to forgive you for?" Danny asked then hugged the boy. "I'd like us to be friends I am no longer your brother in blood but I would like us to be brothers in arms if that is possible." Danny said the boy cried into his shoulder Danny didn't break contact with him just held him crying his own tears of happiness and pain into the boys shoulder.

"Sirius and Remus knew which means that you had no intention of telling about you did you?" James asked the question.

"I had no wish to tell you about me but my mother told me that I needed to do what is best for your world and not what was nesscarily best for myself your world is hurting because I am apparently when the god of magic is in pain the magical world is. So you get the chance to safe it by saving me you have quite a task on your hands Potter let your side down and you condemn your side to defeat." Danny said.

The rest of the journey went without a hitch when they pulled into the station they had done a lot of soul searching and Danny had taken Tom to a different realm where they could talk in private when they returned the two of them were smiling laughing and joking but Danny refused to say what they had been talking about it made no difference to him how many times he was asked he just said that it was private and that they would not talk of it further which meant that they had been dismissed.

They arrived in the great hall the two boys walking in together talking animatedly ignoring everyone else their was one girl in particular that they didn't like very much and a blonde boy who was so obnoxious that it didn't bare thinking about.

Their names started to get called out Danny was up first as he stepped up to the hat he sat down and let it be placed on his head he didn't feel anything for a moment then he heard a voice in his head.

"_Aha what do we have here aw I see a Potter no not quite but you were once I see, you are a god oh that old goat is going to be regretting the day he put you on their doorstep but where to put you I really don't know where would you like to be put?" the hat asked._

"_Gryffindor if you would old chap please hurry up I am awfully hungry and this is getting boring now." The boy said to the hat and so it was he was sorted into Gryffindor where Tom joined him a short time later the two of them were laughing and giggling all the way through the feast._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Settling in

Danny walked with the others to their dorms the four other boys one of whom had flame red hair that looked like it was on fire when he walked was almost as annoying about quidditch as his brother Tom was, Danny did like the bed though it was not as good as his back home it would do for now looking at the group as they settled down to bed that evening he smiled maybe this wouldn't be so bad then Ronald Weasley started to snore.

"Tom you want to get out of here I have a bedroom which is a snore free zone back home." Danny said to the other boy who grinned and nodded.

Opening up a portal in time and space the two of them stepped through into his rooms back on Olympus Tonks trilled at the two of them it was then that they noticed a note on the bed that said they would need to return to school on time tomorrow morning or they would not be allowed to do this again.

"Bloody hell they knew we were coming here." Tom said causing Danny to laugh and look at him.

"You seriously think they didn't know already my parents are gods I am one myself now the portal is closed on that side so no one can come through it and when we wake up it will return us to our beds just in time for the others to wake up are you okay?" Danny asked.

"You have phoenixes in your room." Tom said.

"Oh this one is Tonks I met an interesting metamorph a while back and named the chick after her though this one is a male his a ice phoenix and comes from the Antarctic, now this one is my personal favorite and was created for me by my mother as a birthday present she's a gem phoenix found originally in King Soloman's mines if I asked her to cry and let them fall they would be created into the most beautiful diamonds so I am told." Danny said to the boy who grinned. "Time doesn't work the same way here as it does on earth which is how we can avoid time dilation and return to our own time when we please which will be after we wake up in the morning." Danny said.

"So can you go anywhere in time?" Danny asked.

"At the moment no, I am on restriction last time I went on a wander I sunk the Titanic originally it wasn't meant to sink. My parents almost added mischief to my pantheon for that one I was three years old you see and at that time I was curious and exploring my powers and abusing them they told me that when I have learned to behave and I am of age I can have it back. Shame really I really did like scaring the muggles with flying sorcers in Roswell back in the forties that got me a week." Danny said Tom was at this point laughing his head of.

"You really did that?" Tom asked.

"Yes he did hello Tom I am Hera Danny's mother I have heard so much about you already." Hera said.

"Your telling me that you have been in communication with your parents the whole time?" Tom asked in awe.

"Of course that is how you guys got invited here for Christmas." Danny said with a smile.

"Wicked." Tom said.

"And opening that sort of portal young man is against the rules but since I wish you both to have a good sleep I will let it slide and allow the portal to remain but that is all those powers are to be used for am I understood." Hera said to her son who had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yes mother." Danny said Tom was laughing at the two of them.

"If I hear of a sinking cruise liner again young man I will personally come straight to you." Hera said.

"It was all Apollo's thought he wouldn't play with me said he had to go after one of his lady friends again." Danny said grinning at the angry look on his mothers face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first day dawned and the two boys came back to their own world bright eyed and bushy tailed no older than they had left but both much happier than they had been before, the couple of days they had been allowed to spend at home allowed them to get to know each other better and Danny had a feeling that his mother was planning something because she had that glint in her eye that told him that she was which amused him more than worried him.

"I like your mum." Danny said as they walked down to breakfast.

"Well I know that she is up to something I have Crystal on the case she is pretty good at that sort of thing its how I get all the dirt on Apollo and his latest babe as he calls them." Danny said laughing as they spotted the Potter's who waved at the boys.

"Can I tell mum and dad where we went?" Tom asked.

"If you want to and you can tell them that they have been invited to spend Christmas with us this year." Danny said.

"Wicked I can't wait." Tom said.

Dumbledore made his way down the aisle to an oh no from Danny he had been expecting this and looked at his brother for a moment when the headmaster stopped beside the boys.

"I would like you both to come to my office when breakfast is over." Dumbledore said to the pair.

Danny knowing he was in trouble gathered those concerned and teleported them on mass in a flash of light and they were all seated in the headmasters office James and Lily Sirius and Remus all looking rather startled by the fact that they had just appeared in here breakfast and all.

"So what is it I can do with I mean for you headmaster?" Danny asked.

"I would like to know where you both were last night?" Dumbledore demanded.

"We went to my home if your going to put us together and make us sleep with someone who could wake up a god from their sleep what do you expect." Danny said to the man.

"I am not aware of any gods currently being in this school I think I would know if their was one." Dumbledore said.

"Would you really how reassuring I will have to remember that next time mum pops by." Danny said causing the others to laugh.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded.

"My name is Daniel but most people I know call me Danny, but to some I am Mystra god of magic I am sure you have heard of me." Danny said with a grin Fawkes gave a trill of joy before flying to Danny sitting on his knee.

"Your mother misses you Mischief you need to visit more often." Danny scolded the bird who bowled his head.

"His name is Fawkes." Dumbledore said.

"Funny thing that headmaster I named him his name is Mischief his true name that is and he has a way of coming here when he should be back home with his mother visiting." Danny scolded the Phoenix trilled and flashed away.

"You are telling me that his not bonded to me." Dumbledore demanded.

"Oh he bonded with you but his not just of this plane he chooses to stay here with you headmaster and not visit his mother family is important you know, but then I guess you wouldn't considering you have none of your own which would explain why you are so careless with other peoples." Danny's eyes flashed warningly at the old man.

"You claim to be a god." Dumbledore said.

"For someone so powerful headmaster you seem to have problems grasping facts I have never been to the Dursley's I was rescued by the queen of the gods after you left me there, I have come back because my mother feels that I should learn more about the people who worship me and after a couple of days I think I have managed to get an idea of what is wrong in this world. You teach defense against the dark arts but you do not teach the dark arts we both know that you cannot defeat dark with light they cancel each other out we both know that Voldemort is not dead but you still do not act." Danny said.

"You cannot prove many of those statements." Dumbledore said.

"Do not triffle with me mortal you will find that my mind is not easily addled." Danny said to the old man.

"You came here to learn what you already claim to know?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know of magic but I know not of its people which is why I have been sent here, we also know that there is something coming and that the mortal world is in peril I am one of the ones that is meant to bring that down so I guess that is why I was sent here. To answer your question no I do not need to know magic I already control it life and death have little meaning to me they haven't since the age of one, but I have the chance to rebuild my life and my connection to this world to do that I am here with my mortal family." Danny said to the man.

"So you're here for a while?" James asked relieved.

"For a time we already go back and forth between this place, I spent time with Tom before Hogwarts he just didn't realize it was me." Danny said.

"How?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can take the form of any animal that I wish magical or otherwise, I would go to Tom in the form of a snake when he was lonely or sad and the other way around of course he didn't know it was me but I would listen to him talking about peoples expectations of him and not being able to give them what they want. You should be ashamed of yourself headmaster you would put the fate of the world on one boys shoulders and expect him to cope lets see how you do without magic for a couple of days shall we." Danny said clicking his fingers. "It will return in forty eight hours and not before." Danny said. "Come on Tom or we'll be late for class." Danny said smiling at their parents before leaving the room.

The day went by quickly when they returned the common room Danny found that most of the people in the room were talking about what had happened to the headmaster at lunch when he had tried to summon some tea and ended up with ice tea being poured over his head while have a chant from no where saying your not using magic anymore you dotty old fool.

Every time he tried over the next two days something more incredulous and funny would happen to the old man which would make the front page of the prophet without anyone really knowing why it did it just did Danny by the end of it was in tears he was laughing so much.

They were coming through the portrait the first Friday of term when the twins walked over to them with Ron and Hermione who had become friends though for the life of him he couldn't see why Ron would want to be friends with the girl he was not in her league mentally any moron with a wand could see that and Danny realized that it was because he had a crush on the girl.

"Is it true that you were behind the pranks on the headmaster?" Fred asked.

"I have no idea what you mean." Danny said.

"Oh come on you did didn't you?" George asked.

"I was merely teaching him a lesson in magic that I was taught by my parents when I was a couple of years old something he has not learned as yet." Danny said to the boys.

"And what would that be?" Ron asked.

"The true meaning of why it would be a bad idea to mess with one's family." Tom said.

"I will make sure that McGonagal knows this you will not get the rest of us into trouble." Hermione shouted.

"I believe that what I do is none of your business now move aside you silly little girl I have far more important things to do than talking to you about school rules they suck, nice to meet you guys maybe we can plan some pranks together sometime." Danny said laughing at the hurt look on the girls face.

"Cool anyone that can do that to the headmaster is in our inner circle." Fred said.

"This is my brother Tom where I go he goes you got a problem with that." Danny said.

"Nope not at all but I thought your brother was dead." George said.

"Welcome to the inner circle boys." Danny said letting them see his true face for a moment before it was gone again and he was going up the stairs the twins followed them when they entered the room where the younger two slept they had just enough time to walk through the portal it was only when they came out of the other side that they realized they were no longer in Kansas any more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Returning for the good of man

Danny and Tom spent much of their time with the twins now the four of them had become friends over night Ron and Hermione were in the background Ron trying to fit in with his two brothers and Hermione spying on them looking for something to get them into trouble. As it was the night before Halloween Hermione discovered the truth about Danny who was stepping through the portal just as she was coming through the door to their dorms, curious to see what was going on she stepped through the portal and what she saw was astonishing.

Danny whirled around in time to see Hermione step through the portal cursing internally he looked at the girl with the up most distaste for a moment, the girl seemed to be in shock she spotted the phoenix's on the bed and the rafters in the room which were unusually high for a room this size.

"Granger didn't your mother teach you not to step through other peoples portals." Danny exclaimed annoyed.

"Your in trouble now kidnapping students." Hermione screeched.

"I would hardly call taking them to my home of their own free will kidnapping." Danny argued back at the girl.

"This is your home?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Of course those are my pet phoenix's and this happens to be mount Olympus yeap this would be my home." Danny said.

"Did you just say mount Olympus?" she demanded.

"You need to have your hearing checked and yes I just said that." Danny said.

"But that's the home of the.." she said.

"Yes I know it is and mum is going to have my hide for this I hope you know." Danny said.

"Who's your mother?" she asked.

"Oh just the queen of the gods." He replied back to her flippantly.

"But you said that you and Tom are brothers?" she asked.

"We are, I am Tom's twin brother I just don't look like him anymore nor do I need glasses like he does." Danny said.

"So your Harry Potter?" she asked.

"I used to be called that now I am just Dan Danny or Daniel when I am not on official business." Danny said with a grin at his brother.

"So you really did that to the headmaster?" she asked in awe.

"Yes I did and believe me he had earned it." Danny said with a grin.

"So if your mother is the queen of the gods then that must make you a god to." She asked.

"Yes I am the god of magic and some would argue the god of mischief to." Danny said exchanging grins with Tom as he said that.

"This is a lot to take in." Hermione said.

"Of course it is that is why you should never step through a portal uninvited it saves on having this kind of conversation." Hera said from the doorway.

"Hi mum your not mad are you?" he asked.

"No for once you are not in trouble young man." She said with a smile.

"I must ask you all to leave tonight I have something I wish to discuss with Danny." She said.

The others nodded then left through the portal back to their own realm Danny had seen that look on her face once to often to know that this was not good he sat down on his bed looking at the woman worried at what she might say.

"Danny I wish to discuss Lily and James and your future." She said his father came into the room at the same time she said this.

"What about them?" he asked.

"I had a visit from the fates today, they said that you are more needed on the Earth than you are up here when I asked them what they meant they told me that you were part of a prophecy and that your brother was wrongly chosen by Dumbledore that you are the child the prophey speaks of. Danny I know that you wish to stay with us here but your needed on earth now more than ever, after a talk with your father and the rest of the gods it has been decided to send you home though it pains me to admit it your more important now more than ever," she said.

"I belong here with you." Danny said to them both.

"No son you belong with your real parents those that gave you life for now anyway, when you are ready many years from now when your grey and old and ready to pass on to the next life you will be brought back here to your home." Zeus said to him.

"I don't wish to leave." Danny said.

"Sometimes we must do things that we don't like because they are the right thing, you have forgiven your family have you not?" she asked.

"Well yes I have." Danny said.

"Maybe its time you stop punishing them for a mistake they made years ago, we have left your vault open it will stay at the amount that it has now until it is time for you and your family to take their place at our sides once more. Your life on earth is only a pebble in the water of time Danny think of this as your learning curve, you will be stripped of your godly powers but be allowed to keep everything else until your death young one." Hera said.

Hphphphphp

Danny woke the next morning with Crystal looking over him he smiled at the bird who trilled for him as he sat up his eyes unfocused for the moment he could not see much beyond the tip of his nose, then he remembered what had happened the night before at home and the fact that he had given his powers for the better good of mankind and his mortal family.

"Tom I need your help." Danny called to his brother.

"Danny what happened to you?" Tom asked.

"Long story, right now I am more concerned about the fact that I am as blind as a bat." Danny said.

"Not only that but you look like me come on you can borrow my spare pair of glasses then we can go see mum and dad." Tom said.

Danny was handed a pair of glasses which he shoved on his nose sitting up in bed he went about cleaning and dressing himself before starting his day it was when he looked in the mirror that he got the biggest shock he was now identical to his brother in every way. They had taken away his identity as well when they had told him they were sending him back to Earth for the duration of his life then he would rejoin them at his rightful place by their sides he had assumed that he would be allowed to keep his appearance in some way but no they had stripped what made him him.

When they arrived at their parents rooms they knocked and waited for the door to be opened Sirius was the first to open the door and gave a startled yelp when he saw that their were two Tom's standing before him.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"They said I was needed here more than at home so for the rest of my natural life I am here then I guess I will take my rightful place by their sides again." Danny said.

"So they did this?" James asked.

"They stripped my powers down to what I had before I was made a god now I am just an exceptionally powerful wizard rather than a god their would be few on this plane that could match my power as it is now but as a god I was indestructible and that was not what this world needed the prophecy is something to do with me in its full sense so I am what I was born now a Potter." Danny said sadly.

"That must have taken a lot out of you how do you feel?" Lily asked worried for her son.

"I feel fine weaker than I used to be but okay, and that is to be expected really I need to get better glasses these don't really help all that much." Danny said.

"What is your monetary value at the moment?" Sirius asked.

"Oh they left that cash in the vault I think there is a few billion in the account and they left Crsytal." Danny said to the man.

"Crystal?" Lily asked.

"Oh she is a gem phoenix." Danny said as if on que the bird appeared by his side with a soft trill.

"Oh wow she is beautiful." Lily said.

"This was a present from mum when I was small someone to keep me occupied and out of trouble." Danny said.

"Trouble?" James asked.

"I sank the titanic while playing iceberg's with Aphrodites." Danny said with a grin.

"You did what?" Sirius spluttered.

"I was three Sirius I was bored and Aph wanted to keep me occupied for a few hours so we went and played icebergs it was a complete accident how was I to know that boats sank I was three at the time." Danny said his father laughing at this.

"You killed all those people." Lily said.

"Mum it was an accident it was a mistake any three year old god could make." Danny said.

"You sound like your father." Lily said.

"Funny enough mum said that when I told her the truth, I have been on magical restriction since or at least I was while I was a god now I don't have that power." Danny said depressed.

"I am sure you did it because you had no other choice." James said.

"Do you know how hard it is not being able to just pop into the next room, I have tried three times this morning but without success you mortals have a tough life." Danny said.

"Your mortal now." James said to him.

"I am semi mortal when life finishes here I will be able to return to my home." Danny said.

"This is your home now whether you like it or not maybe with time you will be able to forget about what you had, if your give us a chance we would like to give you a proper home no pressure to call us mum and dad right now just being a family unit again would be nice." Lily said and James was nodding at this.

"Maybe." Danny said.

They spent the day buying new clothes for him and new glasses for him which he needed he really was as blind as a bat, Danny insisted on contact lenses as well so that he didn't have to rely on his glasses all of the time they returned to the castle to find the twins waiting for them with Hermione and Ron the four of them looked at the twins surprised that Danny was looking the way he did at the moment.

They explained what had happened after the four of them had left that night the four of them were shocked Ron startled to find out who he had been following around like a puppy dog for days on end, Hermione looked at him strewdly for a while wondering just how much it had affected the boy who seemed to be pretty up front about his problems at the moment.

When they were on their own that night Tom asked Danny how he felt Danny looked like he wanted to shout at the unfairness of the last day and being mortal again he looked like he almost wanted to cry at one point during the conversation. Danny fell asleep Tom doing likewise together in the same bed as they had done as babies but could not remember Tom tried to reassure Danny that everything was going to be okay but he knew that if he had been sent down to earth for something coming then things must have been bad as everyone else knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Christmas

Danny and Tom were ready to go home for the holiday's between the two of them they were quite looking forward to being away from the school for two whole weeks without teachers to bother them, it had been two months since he had been stripped of his powers and Danny had been adjusting to not just being able to pop in and out of the school on a whim pretty well though he still wasn't as well adjusted as he would have liked.

When they got on the train with Hermione who like Ron had become a friend in the last two months, they were all going back home relatively speaking for the holiday when the train pulled into London they were met by Sirius and Remus and their parents who had allowed them to go home by train so they could get the house right.

This would be Danny's first Christmas at home since he was one and they wanted it to be special for him, they had tried and with some success so far to mend the bridges that they had destroyed by abandoning him and though he still had anger problems they were not directed at them anymore they were directed solely at his adopted parents who had forced him to return to earth even if it was for a certain amount of time he didn't have to like it.

"Are you boys ready to go home?" James asked.

"Is their a maybe I can throw in there." Danny said.

The adults laughed James beamed at his son the boy who had yet to call them mum or dad had come close a couple of times to doing so, when they arrived back at the manor the two boys disappeared up stairs Danny found that his room was not empty of people when he arrived his parents were there along with Apollo.

"Oh this can't be good." Danny muttered.

"You would be right with that statement." Zeus said.

"The person you seek is in that castle." Hera said.

"And you expect an eleven year old to be able to defeat him in the state you left me in?" Danny demanded.

"We did that to you for your own good." Hera said not surprised at all her son was angry.

"I tell you what next time you decide what is for my own good let me in on the conversation so I can tell you both where to stick it." Danny said to his parents.

"Your not exactly being fair to us." Zeus said readying himself for a fight.

"Just so you know you are in human form down here so I can happily kick your ass back up stairs, you don't get to make decisions in my life anymore you finished having that right when you stripped my powers and sent me back down to earth so get the fuck out of my room father." Danny shouted at the older god.

"I know your angry." Hera said.

"You have no idea how I feel and I have no wish for this conversation to go on." Danny said walking back towards the door which was ajar he hadn't closed it properly.

"You really are being an ass about this." Apollo said.

"Oh well in that case lets switch places for a couple of days and see how you cope without any of your powers cause your parents being the prats that they are strip you of them." Danny sneered at the man gone was the boy who cared about him in any great way at the moment. "You wouldn't have half as many girls now would you, you two bit playboy." Danny said.

"Now that was below the belt." Apollo said.

"Oh I would say groin level." Danny snapped.

"Watch your tongue young man." Hera said.

"You don't have the right to lecture me on anything so get the fuck out of my room old woman I am sick of people making decisions about my life without my consent, you screwed up not me when your ready to apologise and admit that you made a mistake we will talk and until then I don't want to see any of you now get out." Danny said then he did walk out of the door slamming it shut behind him leaving the gods alone in the room.

"Well that went swimmingly, what was it you said he would understand?" Zeus said to his wife.

"Okay so I was wrong it wouldn't be the first time." Hera said to the man.

"He is so pissed of with the two of us at the moment and his right to be pissed of we chose this for him something that his parents did before us." Zeus said.

"And you wonder why he hates you?" Apollo asked. "Because his parents both sets have made such stellar jobs of doing the right thing for him up till now that is." He added.

Hphphphp

Danny was out in the snow in the back yard he didn't care if it was sub zero he didn't want to feel anything right now and that meant he was getting cold very quickly, James spotted him first lying on a mound of snow that seemed to be impossibly high for someone so small to build he walked out into the garden shivering slightly from the cold he could now here crying from on top of the pile.

"Danny." James started. "Harry will you come down here." James tried.

A stream of white light took form around the boy and he disappeared from site altogether the crying stopped, Hera and Zeus cursed as they appeared in the garden next to James the skies opened up with a new storm and new snow fell.

"What the hell did you hillbillies do to my son?" James demanded.

"His angry and upset by the looks of things at the two of us for stripping him of his powers." Hera said.

"Well great for you, you do realize that my wife is going to go postal on your arses when she gets out here." James said.

"We should concentrate on finding Harry." Zeus said to the man.

"For once I agree with my husband." Hera said.

Hphphph

Danny appeared on a rather hot beach in the middle of the day a long way from being in the cold of England, Danny had been quite surprised to find that he could still do that but he had thrown it out and disappeared from the adults view. Danny knew enough to stay well hidden from his parents all four of them that was the spells he cast meant that he was invisible to the gods at the moment they wanted to find him they would have to get of their arses and find him the hard way.

Checking into a hotel he manifested credit card in Sirius's name knowing the older man never checked his bank accounts he checked into a five star hotel near by, let them find him now.

Over the next week Danny spent time going in and out of theme parks nearby having a whale of a time he had tanned and really enjoyed himself it was while he was in one of the parks near by that his parents caught up with him it was Christmas eve of all days that they had caught up with him. James apparated to his side with an annoyed looking Sirius Remus looked highly amused as did the gods who were present Lily appeared moments later with Tom.

"You have kept yourself well hidden for a whole week how?" James asked.

"I created a credit card in Sirius' name and used it to book in to a hotel up the road, and I know how to stay hidden from gods I was one after all." Danny said.

"Oh you have some balls Danny." Sirius said grinning.

"Oh it was five star a pool the room service was delicious oh the works." Danny said to his godfather.

"What else did you buy?" Lily asked.

"For some reason when I walked by a car wholesalers I brought a Ferrari no idea why I can't drive." Danny said Sirius sputtered at this comment. "Oh don't worry Sirius the money in my accounts will pay for that when I get back to England call the car a Christmas present." Danny said.

"You know your so grounded right?" Tom asked.

"My mother kept trying to ground me with little success what hope does a mortal have?" Danny asked.

"You know I hate it when he does that." James said.

"Oh come now James you have to admit the kid has flare." Sirius said.

"So I guess that we should go pack up my stuff then and get home the holiday was nice but there are only so many things I can do in this place." Danny said to the group.

"You know time stops in this place and it doesn't seem to bother him I have to wonder why?" Remus said.

"Why would it, I mean why would I have a problem with time stopping in the middle of Disney land when if it hadn't the world would now be aware that there are wizards in this world not a great idea Remy." Danny said.

"I hate it when he makes sense." Zeus said.

They headed back to the hotel Danny in the lead a key in hand when they arrived at what was the pent house sweet of the hotel no less he opened the door to show them the room, his parents looked rather shocked that he had filled the room with what looked like an endless supply of presents and sweets Danny laughed at the two of them.

"What did you think just because I went into hiding that I would forget its Christmas?" Danny asked the two of them.

"You brought all of these on a credit card?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I just didn't put a limit on the card if you talk to those prats behind me they will give you back what I owe." Danny said looking with disgust at the two behind him. "I don't know what your doing here anyway I have said all that I am going to say to the pair of you." Danny said his voice as cold as ice he did not look at them.

"You can't stay angry at us forever." Hera said.

"Oh just long enough to take my place again then give you both a taste of your own medicine." Danny snapped back at the woman.

"You know this is why I hate trying to be good with the kids they don't appreciate when we are doing something for their own good." Zeus said.

"Putting me on restriction for that little accident with the Titanic that was for my own good stripping me of my powers for the sake of humanity that was not, we both know that their were ways around that or did you forget that I am the god of magic and am about to go postal on your arse again." Danny said.

"It was seen as the best option." Zeus said.

They hadn't noticed yet but outside the window their was a snow storm going on one that was heavy and one that you could not see what was in front of you for more than a couple of feet, Tom noticed this and pointed it out to his father who looked on stunned that the boy was once again showing signs of immense power.

"You know when you were made mortal did they truly strip you of all your godly powers that snow storm out there is quite a heavy one for California at any time of year." Lily said the three gods turned to look at her then out of the window.

"You know mortals will be talking about this for months." Zeus said to his wife.

"Danny please get control of your powers." Hera said.

"If we stripped him of his powers how comes he can still do that." Zeus said.

Fate took that moment to flash into the room causing the family to jump in shock they weren't expecting that.

"When I said that he had to go back to earth did I say anything about his powers ever truly being gone, I mean the fact that Hades as backed Voldemort a god no less means that I would be leaving him very vulnerable to magic if I stripped him down to everything though his not a god for the time being he is still as powerful as one and more than a match for Voldemort in his weakened state." Fate said to the two gods Danny was watching the three of them with a grin on his face.

"Well we should be getting back to England would you three mind helping with that." James said cutting the argument of in mid storm.

Hphphphp

Christmas day arrived and Danny the person in the house who was the happiest at the moment walked into the kitchen to find his godfather waiting for him looking like a thunderstorm had just hit him in the face with the wet end of his own arm.

"You mind telling me how you can spend a million and a half in a week?" Sirius asked.

"Oh I changed my appearance and went to a casino, it seems that I got into a high stakes poker game and well I replaced the money I spent and kept what I won." Danny said.

"You did what?" Lily screeched from the door way.

"I won a high stakes game that's all." Danny said.

"I think the fact that you gambled is bad enough but you won." Sirius said.

"Well what can I say me and fate have a good relationship when I am down and bored he keeps me entertained and through me what I needed to win those games of poker in all I cleared everyone out in a few hours and was then asked to leave, I am guessing you found me cause I think I saw Apollo in said casino and I have no doubt that he told you lot where to find me to get into the good graces of my parents again." Danny said. "Or two of them anyway." He added as an afterthought.

"You admitted that we are your parents that's a step in the right direction." James said with a grin on his face.

"Oh don't get to happy tomorrow you could be back to the those idiots that gave birth to me you know." Danny said with a grin that reached all the way to his eyes.

The others laughed as they sat down to breakfast Crystal appeared with a bunch of presents for everyone Danny laughed at the startled yelp from Sirius who had a large diamond dropped into his never regions a tear from the phoenix was an incredible gift.

"She doesn't even do that for me you should be honoured." Danny said.

"I am just not honoured about where she dropped it." He said wincing.

"She brought some presents for us from mum and dad and the rest of the gods." Danny said picking up a cage that had Tom's name on it. "This one is for you." He said handing the present over knowing what it was they had become so close over the months and it was clear that the two of them were identical in pretty much every way including taste.

Tom ripped the paper of and yelped inside was a beautiful gem phoenix almost identical to Crystal in everyway Sirius whistled as did Danny this meant that the gods were accepting the other half of Danny's family and that would help later on when things got rough no doubt.

"Well you have to name him you know." Danny said to the boy.

"Really they don't come ready named?" he asked.

"No silly I normally name them but this one is for you and he will except the name you give him I am sure." Danny said with a grin.

The rest of the day was spent as a family the others came in to visit while the Weasley's and Hermione came over for dinner the two boys were proudly showing of their new pets Danny had been given the most beautiful unicorn pearl white in colour with green eyes like his. Danny who had lead the animal out to the stable took the others out to meet him later the girls cooed Ron managed to get close enough to almost get gored by the animal and Tom who had been given a female version had also been almost gored by said animal which was highly amusing to Danny who knew that the pets in question were mates and that the animal was just trying to protect his mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A positive little Voldie aren't we

Danny was sitting reading a book in front of the fire in the common room knowing that this was rather unusual for the boy James walked up to him quietly, he didn't get far as he could never surprise his son Danny looked up and smiled at the man.

"What are you reading?" James asked.

Danny grinned and past the comic that Apollo sent him in the last post James was laughing when he saw that it was a cover to get away from Hermione who was bugging him to revise for their exams, James handed the book back to Danny who set it down and looked at his father waiting for an answer to why he was there.

"We were wondering if the two of you wanted to join us for dinner in our rooms tonight."

James said looking at the twins. 

"If it gets me away from that meanace over there I am in." Danny said. 

"I could use a break as well." Tom said with a smile. 

"Well then be at our rooms at dinner." James said with a grin at the two both smiled and went back to their reading. 

Later that evening Danny and Tom walked into the rooms without a knock as they usually did Danny had chosen not to break any of the rules of the school or otherwise to get them here quicker and they had taken a walk through the castle, they smelt their favorite dinner being cooked on the cooker and that Danny's parents were also there meant that this could only end badly for him at the moment he had blanked them for the last five months their letters had gone unanswered and summons to the realm ignored Zeus smiled at the two of them Hera growled then hugged her son. 

"You ever hear of sending letters to people?" she asked. 

"Of course I was ignoring you." Danny said. 

"Only you could manage to avoid us for five months." Zeus said. 

"I gave crystal orders to redirect the letters to Apollo and rephrased them so they were love letters from one of his many admirers." Danny said to his father who boggled at him for a moment before bursting out laughing at the sheer cheek of his son. 

"I wondered why he had that grin on his face this last few months, you will never do that again." Hera said to him. 

"You know if I need two more parents I will ask Apollo and Aph not you two." Danny snapped then hit his mother with an ice water curse that had the god shivering for a god ten minutes afterwards, his father looked at him for a moment shocked that Danny would attack his mother. 

"You know that we are doing what we have to, this world needs you whether you like it or not." Zeus admonished his son Danny just glared at the man as if to say and your point is. "I think he gave me that same look when he sunk Titanic and it was worse then." The god added. 

"A three year old that scares his parents who happens to be gods and you still don't listen when his eleven you think you may need parenting lessons." Danny snarled. "I do not want you hear and I came here for dinner not be lectured by you hypocrites." He added his mother looked like she had been slapped in the face by her so Lily looked just as shocked. "It's about time you people learned that you do not piss me off." He added.  
"Your language is almost as bad as Apollo's." Zeus said chuckling but it was the nod that passed between father and son that meant that his father understood why he was so pissed of with the family right now his mother seemed to not grasp that idea at the moment.

Hphphph

Danny stood in front of the mirror at wand point Quirrel was standing beside him at the moment shouting at him to tell him what he saw in the mirror Danny didn't see anything in the mirror he never did, he had what he wanted in the world and that was fustrating to most people he had money and power but most of all he had love. 

"What do you see?" Quirrel demanded. 

"Absolutely nothing." Danny said with a grin on his face he knew that the thing was in his pocket. 

"He lies." A voice said Danny knew who that voice was. 

"Oh come on the disembodied voice I was doing that at two, are you so cowardly Voldemort that you will not show your face to me." Danny said to the back of the mans head. 

"You dare speak his name." Quirrel started toward him Danny made no move to stop him at the moment he grinned. 

"Oh yes I dare you know that if he leaves your body your dead right, his a parasite his not alive well not really he feeds of the lives of pure animals only the cursed do that. No Voldemort I know who you are I have always known who you are and regardless of you having Hades on your side you have no idea who and what you are dealing with you will not get the stone from me and you know that now leave this place and that body before I get really grouchy with you." Danny said to the man. 

"Reveal me." The voice demanded. 

The man quivered as he took the head dress of and turned around so that Danny could see the monster for what it truly was, Danny had the strange urge to laugh at the man he was looking at he could remember the way he looked before he underwent his changes. 

"You're a mockery of all things magical look at you I am disgusted to think that is I who grant you power every morning." Danny snarled at the man. 

"Harry Potter thinks he is all seeing and all powerful I have Hades by my side." Voldemort said. 

"You have one god who has control over magic I have the king and queen of the gods by my side as well as my brothers and sisters what hope do you have mortal, its really easy I can release you from this plane if you so wish it there is no need for this to go on." Danny said. 

"Your nothing more than mortal now." Voldemort sneered. 

"That maybe but I am still more powerful than you and I have more at my call than you can imagine." Danny said. 

Hades had death on his side but Harry had light power and love among many others on his that made him the third most powerful being on this plane of existence the other two were his parents who were more than a match for him power wise, Danny had been chosen as a god because of his potential as a child his pantheon was the most powerful of them all and people feared the wrath of his pantheon more than any other Voldemort did not understand what that meant at this moment in time. 

"I will kill you Potter." Voldemort shouted. 

"No your try." Danny said jumping aside the curse that flew at him. 

"Tasmore" Danny cast his hands flying at an angle outwards a stream of wild magic shot from his hands he didn't notice Dumbledore and his family trying to get to him at that moment in time the dark lord went flying back from the blast. "You don't stand a chance in this form Riddle leave and this ends now if not I will make light work of you." Danny snarled a green curse went at him though it never hit the mark Danny sent one back of love and watched as the man screamed in agony. "I warned you." He added as the body crumpled and the fire died. 

"Danny what the hell do you think you were doing?" James demanded dragging his son into a bone crunching hug. 

"Trying to make sure that he didn't rise to power." Danny said. 

Danny took the stone out of his pocket and tossed it in the air just as his other parents arrived they both looked pleased at what he had done so far though they both hugged him tightly before he could say anything to the two of them. 

"Is he gone for good?" Tom asked. 

"I wish, no Hades will have taken precautions to make sure I could not finish him so easily for now his powerless and will remain that way until someone else finds him, it is only a matter of time before that happens but we have time to prepare for that before it happens." Danny said. 

"How long do you reckon before he has true power again?" Dumbledore asked he had an idea but seeing the boy for what he was for the first time in his life he wanted to hear what he thought. 

"Two three years at the most, Hades will have been hurt by this defeat that is certain, he will not try something like this anytime soon I feel if he did it would be foolish to say the least. I believe that before this war is over we will face each other in battle, it has begun Human call your friends and begin the preparation for war." Danny said to Dumbledore who seemed taken aback by the words from the boy. 

"What will you do to prepare for that day?" Lily asked her son. 

"What is their that a god can do I wait for his next move then I act, I have my phoenix's all over the globe they will act as spies. Mischief!" he called the last name and Fawkes appeared on his shoulder the headmaster looked startled for a moment. "Mischief go to your mother and tell her that I wish her to come to me send our spies out and let us see what the morrow brings." Danny said the phoenix disappeared in a flash of fire. 

"I would have preferred to be asked before you did that." Dumbledore said. 

"Why he is my servant he is the one who protects the line of communication between myself and the other phoenix's, you realize that Fawkes as you call him is older than all the other Phoenix's bar one his own mother. Fawkes is the procreator of his race you knew that right." Danny said. 

"How can you know that?" Hermione asked. 

"I maybe mortal here but on Olympus as a god I could go to any where at any time and create what I wanted when I wasn't on restriction, time has no meaning on Olympus ten years could pass here and only a moment would have passed on Olympus you will know when the time is right more about that brother." Danny said with a wink. 

"Why would he know more about that?" James asked. "Time is a fragile thing so little of it for you humans." Hera said she now understood what her son was talking about he had chosen his path.

Hphphphp

The day for leaving Hogwarts came for the pair of them and their friends they would be spending the summer far away from England, Danny had admitted that he liked the sea and the beach as they were boarding the train to go home Danny spotted Hagrid and waved the man waved back at him as the train started to move the friends started to talk about their plans for the summer. 

Danny smiled at the thought of two months of fun before coming back to this place for their second year he didn't have to be bored any more now he could have fun and excitement for the summer and annoy his parents. 

Danny knew that the day would come when he would once again face of against the dark lord and he knew that day would come sooner rather than later he would meet it head on with his friends and family by his side no doubt. Danny looked at his brother with a smile he had plans for the boy plans that would play into his hands eventually, he had finally accepted the Potter's as family and started to love them though he would never admit it to anyone yes the day was coming when he would have to make a choice between them and the family that he had grown up with he knew that but it did not matter to him right now that decision was some way of. 

TBC. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will continue on into the second year and so on so no need to look out for a new title it will continue on in this one for a while to come. Oh and thank you all for reviewing the story keep going guys this story seems popular with you lot. I also want to apologise to all that read the original chapter as it was highly inworkable at the time and unreadable which is why it has been changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Return to school

Danny sat on the beach watching the surf as the sun rose he enjoyed it hear he was at peace with the world which made a nice change it had been a couple of days since their birthday, they had a huge party both of their friends had come over and well Danny's parents had come to much to his annoyance they would not leave him be no matter how much he insisted that he was not interested in what they had to say.

In truth he was still mad at them for what they had done all too recently in his mind.

He heard the door open behind him looking back he smiled at Tom who walked to where he sat with the water lapping at his feat, they sat in companionable silence for a long time neither speaking just enjoying the peace that their haven offered to them.

They would be heading back in a few days to their lives in the UK and what would undoubtedly be a more annoying year than the last, when their parents came out some time later they found the boys sitting watching the sea.

James and Lily shared a smile, the trip had been planned to bring the boys even closer together but also to make Danny feel like part of the family again and it had worked Danny was happier now than he had ever been and it showed. It has to be said at this point that his happy now than he has been while his been on Earth the last year and not ever ever but we will get to that later.

Danny turned his head around and smiled at the two of them, he had a way of sensing people were there when he wasn't actually looking at them. It was something that a god got as part of his powers that they were fully aware of their surroundings and the people around them that had not changed since his return even after he had become mortal.

Danny had come to the realization that he would one day have to make that sacrifice again but this time it would likely be his family here on earth that suffered, he didn't think he would live through this war that he would have to take his place with his parents again or two of them anyway.

The day would soon come when he had to make a choice between the world that he left behind and the one that he lived in now, could he truly be happy here again could he ever trust the family that had abandoned him when he was just one year old.

James could feel his conflict and understood that daily live was a struggle for Danny the life that he had now conflicted with the one he had when he was on Olympus, Danny really had seemed to take on new life while they had been here almost two months he looked like he had been enjoying himself.

Seeing the son that was an omnipresent god in his spare time enjoying himself in mortal pursuits was a rather amusing concept, he had even tried quidditch during the summer while at the summer home and found that he was as good as Tom if not better than Tom in some aspects he was a seeker a natural born seeker while Tom was a chaser.

Though of similar build Danny was the more agile of the two children he could do things on a broom that would beggar believe to most people, James would wince every time he made a move on his broom but Danny would just laugh and carry on it was a carefree attitude that he had and the two boys would be on the team without a doubt this year.

"How are you doing Danny?" Lily asked.

Tom turned around and grinned at his parents over the shock that their were others on the beach other than him and Danny.

"Oh I have been wide awake for hours I don't sleep much so I thought I would take a walk." Danny said.

"What were you thinking about?" James asked.

"The road ahead and the one behind." Danny said to him.

"Talking riddles." Tom said amused.

"No just trying to make sense of what fate as dealt me, I must remember to pay him a visit next time I am in the realm." Danny said a crooked smile on his face as he said this.

Hphphphphphp

A week later they were back in the UK and in the castle where the twins had been born Danny seemed even more distant at the moment than usual and had been avoiding people more and more, Sirius found him one afternoon in the library reading a book and looking at it with disgust.

"You want to tell me why you're avoiding everyone?" Sirius asked.

Danny looked up at the man and smiled before returning to his book, Sirius walked over plucking the book out of his hand causing the god to look at him eyes flashing angrily at the man.

"Answer the question?" Sirius said.

"Fine I don't want to get to close to you I know that I am going to die in this war so what's the point of getting close to you mortals if in the end I will return to the mount before to long." Danny snarled.

Sirius looked at the boy who seemed to be scared more than angry for the first time he was allowing his emotions to show on his face, Sirius sat down on the arm of the chair and pulled the boy into a hug he finally realized what had been bothering the boy so much in the last few days and understood that the boy was worried about the future probably more than anyone else as he had more at stake than anybody else in this war.

"You won't die in this war Harry, there are way to many people on our side that will make sure that you won't die." Sirius whispered.

"You called me Harry." Danny said with a crooked smile on his face.

"Yes I did, I think you're still adjusting to life as a mortal and learning more about your family daily which is causing all kinds of conflicts in that little brain of yours." Sirius said.

"I am right to be worried though?" Danny said

"Yes you are we all are, I think maybe even your other parents are worried about what is to come. Your going to face some tough challenges ahead but you have Tom and us to get you through this not to mention your powers and your phoenix's." Sirius said with a smile.

"We aren't playing on an even playing field you know that right, the fact that Voldemort as a god on his side and all we have is me." Danny said looking at the older man.

"You have your family on your side, and last time I checked most of them are gods." Zeus said from the doorway he had sensed that his son was worried bordering on scared. "We aren't going anywhere and you had better believe that we will do everything that we can to make sure that you get through this alive what comes after that is down to you and your family I guess." He added with a smile.

"Hey dad." Danny said smiling then he hugged the man.

"Hello son I have been told to tell you from your mother that you need to stop worrying she also said the tan looks good on you." Zeus said. "Oh and to stop ignoring us." He added clipping him around the ear softly.

"Maybe I should." Danny said before launching a tickle attack on the god.

"She said if you did you might not worry so much." Zeus said.

"Amen to that." James said from the door way.

"What is this gang up on Danny day or something?" Danny said amusedly.

"Oh yes you could say that." Lily said with a smile.

"Will you stop avoiding us already; it doesn't help because I know when you're worried I can feel it probably just as much as you can when I am worried." Tom said.

"You know I do a good thing and block it out just enough so the only time I hear you is when I know you are in need of help." Danny said with a raised eyebrow.

Hphphphphphphp

September 1st

Danny was walking about the house serenely while everyone else was running around the house he had used one of the many favors that Apollo owed him to get his bag packed and even carried by the god in house elf form for the day so when he walked in with the house elf who was trying to look as good as possible and who had a swagger in his step when he walked the rest of the family looked astonished.

"Danny I thought I said no house elf help." Zeus said.

"Oh but this is a very special elf you see this is Apollo so there is no need to punish me for having used a house elf as his a god and a righteous ass." Danny said his mothers broke down in laughter tears rolling down their cheeks as they heard this the men on the other hand were annoying Apollo with cute comments. "He owes me so many favors I decided to call him on one and he gets to spend the day as a house elf to pay one of the several thousand he owes me back." Danny added pulling on the elves cheeks and calling him his cute little elven helper.

"I am going to kill you for this." Apollo said Danny handed him a plate which he promptly smashed over his head falling side ways Danny laughed.

"He even has to punish himself when he does or says something bad; the poor sod still hasn't figured that out yet." Danny said highly amused.

"Their will be hell to pay for this when his finally returned to his normal self." Hera said.

"Yes but it is fun when you tell him to slam his ears in the oven door for making rude gestures towards his lord and master for the day behind his back while his talking, bad Apollo." Danny said he then heard yelping from the house elf as Apollo complied.

"How the hell does he do that?" James said.

"Oh that's really easy he knows when something magical is doing something bad." Tom said with a grin.

"Danny how long have your powers been coming back for?" Hera asked.

"Since the fight with Voldy." Danny admitted.

"You didn't think to mention this?" Zeus asked.

"Of course not I wasn't talking to you and I am still mad at you all." Danny said.

He could hear Apollo crying in pain as he ironed his hands for something in the back ground.

"You know it might be best to stop him before he does some real harm to himself." Zeus said.

"This is meant to be a punishment so no." Danny said sending a bucket of ice water the elves way and dousing it with cold water causing Apollo to curse even more violently while his teeth were chattering. "Well hadn't we better be heading to the station?" Danny said.

Hphphphphphp

As they said goodbye to their parents for a short time the train started to pull out of the station the friends were back, Hermione was curiously looking at the house elf which was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"What is that Danny?" Hermione asked.

"That is a house elf." Ron said.

"Right in one, but that's not just a house elf that is Apollo." Danny said with a grin.

Malfoy walked into the room with his usual menace at lunch Danny looked at him like he was trash.

"What is it you want Malfoy besides a bath and washing your hair." Danny snarled.

"Well if it isn't the half blood scum the blood traitor and the mudblood." Malfoy snarled back.

Apollo now looked at the boy and understood what Danny didn't like about him; Danny was on his feet in a moment with Ron next to him walking towards the boy a look of pure menace on his face as he did so.

"You know I find it amusing that someone with their own substandard can use that word, aren't you part Veela?" Danny asked his eyes glinting. "Oh and lets not forget your father now shall we, his the one who follows a half blood mad man kissing his hem." Danny said.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that?" Malfoy snarled surprised that he would know any of that.

"You should be asking yourself how I know that Malfoy, but here's another clue for you when that monster he follows dies everyone who bears his mark will die with him so the question you have to ask yourself is whether Voldemort is worth your life if so your going to have a short one." Danny said to the boy the boy went for his wand at this. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you." He added but the advice was ignored and Danny cast a stunner at the boy that made him rocket through the door with a smash bang and a wallop.

"He was warned." Danny said with finality as he closed the door.

"The teachers will have your head for that." Hermione commented.

"They will have a hard time proving it was me as I didn't use my wand." Danny said with a smile.

When they stepped through the doors of the castle however Snape and Dumbledore were waiting for them telling them to follow them to Snape's office, Hermione glared darkly at Danny who just shook his head and continued walking with the headmaster when they entered the office Danny noticed the blond and what he assumed was the blonds father.

"Danny why did you attack Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"He drew his wand I merely defended myself." Danny said to the old man.

"What did you do to provoke him Potter?" Snape snarled.

"What besides allowing him to call someone mudblood and telling him he had double standards when he himself is a Veela and guarded under the magical creatures act, his no better of than the werewolves in that act so its amusing to see him calling people that you know. There is also the fact that his a dark wizard and he has no place in this school but we won't get into that right now." Danny said.

"How dare you besmirch my name?" Malfoy screamed.

"Oh dear it looks like his father hasn't told him that his going to be forced to marry someone not of his own choice and that he will be nothing more than a slave to that marriage when it comes about and his inheritance likewise. I wonder what his lord will do maybe force himself on the boy to make him carry his child, I mean the world is not ready for more Malfoy spawn but a Voldemort Malfoy spawn that would be interesting would it not." Danny said.

"I demand he be expelled." Lucius shouted,

"My my you are feisty I can see why he has you as his number two fuck bunny. I can't be expelled there are more than enough witnesses to prove what I am saying is the truth while there are none to prove honestly that is what he is saying. Oh and by the way if he had attacked me your master wouldn't be to happy now would he I think he may want to do me in himself, never mind though Draco I am sure your time will come will that be all headmaster." Danny said to the old man who was stunned.

"I believe once you have shown us your memory of the action and we have shown you his that will be sufficient." Dumbledore said.

Ten minutes later an irate god reemerged from the pensive and looked at the Malfoy's with a sneer on his face his eyes shining with unimaginable hate and anger.

"That is what I call the worst doctoring of a memory I have ever seen, Apollo get your but in here." Danny said the god appeared in his house elf form. "Let the spell be ended now show them as a god your memory of the event cannot be doctored what really happened." Danny said to the god who simply nodded and did just that.

"Want to dispute that his god Malfoy you have already annoyed the god of magic today want to make it two in one day." Danny snarled both men shut up the headmaster who had not believed what Danny had said the year before suddenly realized what he had been saying that night had been the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello all this is your friendly neighbour hood writer here just to say sorry it's taken so long but I have been busy with life and a new job which is demanding and awful hours. I will update again soon.

Chapter 7: Guardian's and revelations

Danny walked into defence against the dark arts the next day with a smile on his face the man standing in the room was the biggest fraud he had ever met and that was saying something, Danny was smirking as he took his seat leaning into his brother he whispered something barely audible to the rest of the class that had the boy chuckling away moments later.

"No need to compliment me behind my back boys." Lockheart said to them both causing them to howl with laughter.

"Stop laughing you two." Hermione said dreamily.

"Oh come of it don't tell me you believe anything this idiot wrote, his a bigger phoney than the lock ness monster." Danny said to her she looked annoyed at him.

"He is not a fake, he wrote those books you know." Hermione said.

"Yes because books can never be misleading Hermione now can they?" he asked.

She looked angrily at him before choosing to ignore him, Danny watched as the idiot tried to get back control of his class which he was failing miserably at after that little talk from Danny his confidence and bluster had disappeared. At the end of class the two boys walked out with Ron, Hermione was not talking to them at the moment they had angered her by disrespecting the teacher in the classroom.

When they walked into the great hall at dinner that evening the rest of the class was talking about what had happening in their class, Dumbledore looked rather dumbfounded by the whole thing someone had managed to get rid of their useless teacher by the end of the first day no one had ever managed that apart from Danny.

Dumbldore didn't know whether to be proud of the boy or annoyed that he had to call in some favours to get James assigned back to the school as a teacher for the year.

"I am sorry to announce that Professor Lockheart as resigned due to stress of teaching, I am pleased to say that James Potter as agreed to teach you all this year." Dumbledore said Danny and Tom hoorayed at that cheering the welcome change in personnel while the others except for the girls looked angry that they had lost the last professor.

Hermione waited until they were seated again before having a go at them for what they had managed to achieve in one lesson.

"How could you he would have been a brilliant teacher." She demanded.

"Him a great teacher that's like saying that Snape would make a great god." Danny snarled back at the girl. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." Harry said.

"Some of us aren't gods you know, some of us need to learn this first hand and he would have been perfect." Hermione said.

"Why don't you write to him and get him to give you private lessons." Tom said to her and Danny howled with laughter.

Hermione huffed at them while the others at the table gave them both a round of applause for achieving the best of them all, even Fred and George were impressed by their stunt in class that morning which was a rare thing indeed. Danny got the feeling that Hermione would not be happy with him for some time as he walked back to the dorms Danny caught sight of a familiar blond staring at him rather confusedly for a moment.

Danny walked back to where he had seen the blond but didn't see him at first he heard a door close down the hall, when he came to the said door he opened it to find the blond staring at the wall while Zeus and Hera stood by the black board.

"Well I have to say that this is a bit of a surprise." Danny said the blond looked at him sadly but turned his head away quickly.

"Danny you still don't write to us." Zeus said to him annoyed.

"Well that would be because it has only been a few days and most of the phoenix's are out looking for Voldemort." Danny said.

"Most of them?" Hera demanded.

"Well the others are spying on his associates and followers." Danny said to her.

"You young man worry too much." Hera said.

"Some might say that I don't worry enough mother." Danny said to her.

"She was telling the truth but how?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh no please tell me you didn't, tell me you did not give me a minder on Earth so that I would stop ignoring you and him of all people are you trying to drive me up the wall woman." Danny said to his mother realizing what was going on and why he had someone he could not stand the sight of sitting in the same room as him.

"You need some one to make sure that your okay." Hera said soothingly.

"But him… Lockheart would have been a better choice." Danny said to his mother who laughed.

"This is our punishment to you." Zeus said.

"And stripping me of my powers wasn't enough for you people." Danny said.

"That didn't work as you know all to well." She said to him.

"But its Malfoy are you insane woman." Danny demanded annoyed.

"I am in the room you know." Malfoy said nonchalantly.

"Yes we know." Danny and Hera said together.

"I wouldn't worry son, they have been arguing like this for years and years. I believe this started soon after the Titanic incident when we put him on magical restriction rather amusing for the god of magic to be on magical restriction don't you think." Zeus said to the blond.

"You mean his not even at his best?" Draco asked.

"Not even close certain parts of his pantheon will not be available till his seventeen." Zeus said.

"He did not have to know that father." Danny snarled giving the man marshmallows for ears.

"Impressive, I didn't think that people could do that to the king of the gods." Danny said.

"You do remember what I did to Apollo at the start of term right?" Danny asked.

"That was cool I will give you that." Draco said to him shocked that they could talk like this.

Dumbledore walked into the room at that moment shocked to find that the two boys were talking with two adults one of whom had marshmallows for ears at the moment, he suspected that Harry was likely to be responsible for that it seemed to be the most likely answer.

"Who are these people?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mischief must have summoned him." Harry said out loud.

"Oh I wondered where he would go when he wasn't with his mother." She said to the world at large.

"Yes his met up with a meddlesome headmaster by the name of Dumbledore Hera really you should keep more up to date with the worlds happenings." Zeus said realizing that the meddlesome headmaster was in the room at that moment in time and blushing slightly Danny and Draco roared with laughter while the headmaster looked put out.

"There goes my father king of the gods putting his foot in it again." Danny said.

"Why me though?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea, I would guess that they want someone who will annoy me and keep me in line anyway." Danny said.

"They think I can do that?" he asked.

"They thought they could strip my powers and make me mortal so I wouldn't put it past them to do something like this." Danny said.

"How did that work out for you?" Draco asked.

"I haven't told them this yet but all of my powers are available to me again." Danny said to the blond.

"What does that mean for me though?" Draco asked.

"It means that you will never have to serve that half blood nitwit you father do and that you will have the protection of the god of magic to make sure that you are safe for all time." Danny said.

"You mean that I am immortal?" he asked.

"Yes that is not to say that you cannot die, it just means that old age won't kill you. When you turn seventeen you will stop aging." Danny said.

"So I look that beautiful from then on." Draco said causing Danny to chuckle.

"My you are sure of your self aren't you Draco." Danny said to the boy with a shake of the head and a chuckle.

"I need to think about my looks you know." Draco said.

"Boys no fighting." Hera said.

"Oh dear I think they have something much worse planned for us." Danny said.

"We have no such thing planned for either of you." Hera said.

"You need to work out with Draco what he would wish to do to improve himself to make him better suited to your pantheon we all know you favour the light and a Veela no matter how cute is a dark creature." Hera said to him.

"You know I think I want to be sick." Danny said Draco was agreeing with him.

"I will need to have separate rooms then." Danny said.

"Yes I believe that you will." Zeus said looking at the headmaster.

"They can have the heads rooms, since the head boy and girl both wish to stay in their dorms this year." Dumbledore said.

"I guess that will have to do for now anyway." Danny said.

"What do you mean change me?" Draco asked.

"There are certain species that don't mix well with me so you get to choose another sub species." Danny said.

"Or another species altogether." Hera added.

"That's cool." Draco said.

The two of them walked with the headmaster to the head boys and girls rooms which were off from each other and a living room was sitting between the two rooms it was pretty open planned with everything an adult could need.

"Well this was better than I was expecting." Danny said.

"Worse than I was." Zeus said causing his son to laugh.

"See you later pops I have to talk to the cute bodyguard and if you tell him I said that I will kill you." Danny said.

"So you do like him." Zeus said and Danny shrugged.

He watched the adults leave before walking back to the sitting room where Draco was looking rather oddly at the door which he was coming out from, Danny laughed as he sat down and the boy startled he had been staring at the door not paying attention to the other boy as he moved around the room freely thus getting a shock when the boy sat down.

"Hey didn't see you there." Draco said.

"You my little friend were in shock for a while there." Danny said.

"A lot has happened what did you expect." Draco said.

"Oh nothing at all, I thought it was rather cute seeing you watching the door I had just come out of and not noticing me." Danny said.

"A Malfoy is not cute he is gorgeous." Draco said causing Danny to chuckle.

"You are conceited you know that." Danny said to the boy who laughed.

"Do you even know what that means?" Draco asked causing Danny to pout.

"I don't need to know what it means I just know that it sounds right." Danny said to the blond who was laughing at him.

"So how do I choose what I want to become?" Draco said.

Harry thought really hard about being some where else with the blond and they disappeared from the rooms that they were in at that moment to be standing on a fluffy white plain, Draco was looking around in surprise this was the last place that he had expected to end up it was cloud tops.

"Harry we should be back at the school." Draco said.

"And we are this is just our minds here, it takes a lot of power to leave that plain of existence as a human you know, while a god can do it in a blink of the eye." Danny said to the blond.

"So what do we do." Draco said.

"I sit back while you watch a slide show on different creatures until you have found one that agrees with you." Danny said with a smirk.

And so it was Danny say on a fluffy white cloud chair watching the blonde as he went through literally thousands of creatures and sub species, some of which were extinct or what people believed to be myths which had at one point existed. Danny watched the wonder on his friends face, when had he become a friend he thought to himself then realized that they had been speaking civilly to each other all night and chuckled at his own thoughtlessness.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco asked.

"Oh the fact that we have been talking civilly all night without any problems, any luck yet." Danny asked.

"No not yet." Came the reply.

Hera dropped by some time later the two of them looked up in shock for a moment before returning to their watches, Hera pulled up a cloud next to her son she looked annoyed about something that he hadn't figured out yet.

"When you came here did you think to freeze your time stream?" she asked and Danny almost laughed almost.

"Crap I knew that their was something that I needed to do that I had forgot about." Danny said.

"You have been unconscious for a week your parents are worried sick about you by the way." Hera said.

"Oh tell them to stop worrying we'll be back when he finally chooses one of these things." Danny said.

"Please do hurry up." Hera said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Always about the dramatic exits mother." He said shaking his head and heard a chuckle in the air.

Danny watched for a while longer it seemed like eternity had come and gone sitting in that chair he was playing cards with fate and sure that the man was cheating some how then realized this was fate and this was the reason no one invited him to poker nights up stairs.

"You know its good sport to let us win occasionally." Danny said.

"Yes but I hate losing." Fate mumbled and Danny laughed at him for that as he disappeared.

"Hey Danny I chose." Draco said.

Danny looked up at the boy and smiled walking forward it was a moment before he recognized the creature in front of the both of them then he chuckled it was a fully bellied laugh by the end of it all, Danny looked at the boy with a faint smile on his lips he had chosen well and that was something that impressed the young god.

"A dragon, half dragon at that and one of the light dragons, I didn't think you would choose one of them but I am pleased you did." Danny said feeling the magic of the creature he had chosen then taking the vela out of the boy adding the dragon to him instead.

Hphphphphp

Danny woke up in the hospital wing with a headache and people looking down at him he seemed to be mildly annoyed that his mother had not explained to them what had been happening and why he was asleep for so long, he heard someone groan from the bed next to him and watched the newly improved Draco Malfoy sit up in bed.

"Well you certainly look different." Danny said.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Lily demanded.

"Oh not much mother and father decided that I needed a guardian so we were off choosing a species for him." Danny said.

"Your parents chose Malfoy?" Ron demanded and Harry nodded.

"It makes sense that they have a grudging respect for each other even if they don't admit it." Dumbledore said.

"I don't care his a snake." Ron said angrily.

"Grow up Weasley." Draco said back.

"Now I do not want a fight boys." Dumbledore said.

"Yes because I don't want to think about the smear that would be Ron if you did, remember that your different now and need to learn what your boundaries are until then no getting into fights unless someone is trying to kill you okay. Your training begins tomorrow so don't be late." Danny said.

"Like I could do that I live next to you in the head students rooms." Draco said.

"Good point Drake I may just have to wake you up in that case water from the Antarctic should do the trick." Danny said.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Confrontations and Explanations

Danny walked down to breakfast the next day with a grin on his face he had just enjoyed himself immensely during a training session, Danny no matter how much he hated to admit it had to give Draco his due that boy could fight and he learned at as fast a rate as anyone he knew. Hermione was still glaring at him which was only exacerbated by the fact that Draco was sitting by his side this morning, Ron likewise was seething mad that the blond was at their table which amused Danny.

Tom on the other hand was enjoying the presence of the blond sitting next to Danny and himself the two of whom were sitting on opposite sides of the blond at that moment in time.

"I can't believe that you managed to get rid of the worst defence teacher this school has ever seen." Draco said to Danny who laughed.

"I could not wait to see the back of him if I am honest." Danny said to the blond.

"How can you talk about a teacher like that?" Hermione screeched at them both.

"Oh come one Hermione it's really easy when the teacher is Lockheart, I have seen flobberworms with more balls than that guy." Danny said.

"He is a teacher… you are meant to respect them. He wrote all those great books." Hermione snarled.

"That would be right he wrote them doesn't mean to say that he actually did any of what he wrote about, in my opinion and it really is the only one that counts his a fraud and those books are a work of fiction." Danny said which was the wrong thing to say to Hermione at that moment in time.

"Your opinion is the only one that counts how dare you." Hermione shrieked at him.

"I am a god Hermione so of course if I say his a fake it must be true I am the god of magic after all, their for in this matter it is my opinion that counts over everyone else's if it was anything else I would not be a god now would I. Do us all a favour and shut up shrieking you are giving us all a head ache and its way to early in the morning for one of those you know?" Danny said eating some bacon in between breaths.

Hermione looked put out by his attitude while Draco and Tom who had suspected that this was the way his thought processes worked in reality were laughing their heads of at Hermione who seemed to be even more annoyed by the looks that they were giving her.

As they walked down to potions Danny got the distinct feeling that this was going to be a bad day all in all, when the door opened and the potions master stepped out he wasn't all that wrong. The man looked even more angry than normal Danny and Tom of course knew why and knew that Danny who had played a small part in the reason why James Potter was here would bear the brunt of the mans anger.

When they were sat down Draco by Danny's side getting some odd looks from the people in his house sitting at the front, the on slaught began worse than any of them had expected it would be for Danny but Danny just sat their and smiled at the older male which seemed to infuriate him even more.

"Our resident celebrities seem to think that they are above the rules 10 points from Gryffindor for smiling in class inappropriately." Snape snarled at Danny who raised an eye brow at the man.

"Is that it, can you get any more petty or perhaps you would like something to suck on." Danny said conjuring a dummy then forcing it with magic into the potions masters' mouth. "If you're going to cry like a baby you might as well be one." Danny said the next minute their was no potions master in front of him rather a angry crying baby.

If the situation had been any more absurd most of the people in the class would have burst out laughing as it was most of them just stared in shock as Danny packed his bags and left with Draco Tom and Ron on his heels all of whom were shocked and amused by what they had just seen in the class room.

By the time they got to the head boy and girl's rooms the room was full of people notably James and Lily Potter Sirius Black Remus Lupin Albus Dumbledore Zeus and Hera.

All of whom were looking either amused or annoyed or somewhere in between, Danny sat down in a comfortable chair next to Tom and waited McGonagal came in with a baby Snape in her arms crying even louder than when Danny had last see the baby version of his nightmare.

"Danny what possessed you to do that to Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why not, he was acting like one so I gave him his dearest wish and made him a baby." Danny said to the man.

"Is it permanent?" McGonagal asked.

"No I wouldn't think so." Danny said.

"Then reverse it." Lily said.

"Why would I want to do that, that man needs to learn to show some respect and stop favouring his own house, his a bigot and a bully and I don't like either so no." Danny said.

"Zeus is their anything that you can do?" James asked.

"Normally yes but I am inclined to agree with my son so no." Zeus said.

"Like father like son." Hera snarled.

"I am not the one who turned a teacher into a baby." Zeus said.

"Oh but you would have liked to." Hera said.

"Oh dear I think that my mother and father are going to have an argument if you guys have a way to protect against magical lightening I would put it up right about now." Danny said to the room at large.

"I will not kill the mortal's just fry your father." Hera said.

"There really isn't any need." Danny said.

"Of course there is his encouraging you." Hera said.

"I am doing no such thing woman." Zeus said.

"Then turn that professor back into a fully grown bigot and not just a baby bigot please." Hera said.

"That will make Danny resent us even more." Zeus said.

"So you're trying to appease him by refusing." Hera shouted Danny was laughing at the scene now.

"Any one for some popcorn the fire works are about to begin." Danny said flicking his wrist he turned the baby back to its original form but bound and gagged it and hid it under a spell to make it look like a baby one that people couldn't see through for the time being this would be fun.

"Son could you just change him back please." James said.

"Why?" Danny asked pouting knowing full well what he was doing at this moment in time as lightening flashed and hit his father on the ass. "Ouch that's going to leave a mark in the morning." Danny said amused.

Zeus finished the spell on the baby which turned out to be a glamour and a silencing charm and freezing charm mixed into one, the potions master was back on his feet in moments and in the young gods face not necessarily the wisest thing to do all things considered but no one ever said that Snape was rational towards the Potter's.

"You think your funny do you." Snape demanded.

"Of course I am." Danny said arrogantly.

"You little piss ant, how dare you do that to me Severus Snape." Snape screamed at him.

"You know this is why I did it so you would shut that mouth once and for all, I think I like you silent." Danny snarled.

"I want him expelled." Snape screamed.

"Fine by me I don't really want to be here." Danny snarled.

"No you will stay here where you were told to be." Hera said.

"Fine but he goes." Danny snarled.

"I will not be dictated to by a child." Dumbledore said.

"Either he goes or he changes I don't care which, I will not be spoken to by that man in such a manor again the next time he talks to me like I am something his trodden in I will kill him." Danny snarled. "His lucky I haven't lost my temper yet." Danny said furiously.

Snape having had enough of this punched the boy in the face, even his own mother grimaced at the attack she knew that the boy would not be stopped now.

"I won't kill you I changed my mind I'm going to curse you every time you look at a potion your going to see my face in it and every time you try and make something new it will be patented with my name not yours oh and every time you touch parchment with bare body parts your get paper cuts until the end of time." Danny said flicking his hand.

"You wouldn't dare." Snape snarled.

"Oh I would do more than just dare, I would more than happily strip you of magic for eternity a pure blood squib I believe they disinherit squibs that would make your line finished I guess if I did that, or I could just make you a woman for a while that would be amusing." Danny said flicking his hand again and giving the man ginger hair. "I think we will rename you Gertrude Snape." Danny snarled at him then changed his robes to pink with yellow poka dots on. "Now every time you buy something that is black it will turn to this colour, oh and your be compulsed into washing your hair nightly greasy hair just not the right image for a woman." Danny said.

Draco was laughing at the site in front of him and the rest of the people in the room, even though this was his godfather that this was happening to he thought that the man deserved everything he was getting or woman as it appeared to be at the moment.

"Danny I think it would be best to not do that." Dumbledore said.

Danny glared at the man which was some easy feat for his age the man looked shocked to see their was no sign of the child that was Danny in him at the moment this was Danny in full god mode, man was he glad that he hadn't done enough to annoy this kid that much to end up like Snape even if he didn't admit it to anyone at the moment.

"Now if that is all I have better things to do than stand here talking to you." Danny said dismissing the teachers in the room, Snape left the room sulking angrily about what had been done to him.

"I don't think that was wise." Lily said.

"Maybe he will learn now I mean her." Danny said.

"Is that spell permanent?" James asked.

"Oh it is now." Danny said.

"Remind me never to annoy you." James said.

"Your family I would never punish you so severely I would just make you walk round in green and silver for eternity with an I love Slytherin sign on your front." Danny said amused by the look his father gave him when he said that.

"I have to train Draco so see you all later." Danny said.

"Can I stay?" Tom asked.

"I guess that's his second guardian." Zeus said to his mother who nodded.

"I knew he had plans well this works out well." Hera said.

"Are you sure it's safe for two so young?" James asked not surprised by this decision.

"Oh yes, the bond that the two of them share is twin like, now that Danny has returned to the mortal realm been human and returned to the gods the bond between them is wholey different to what it used to be before now I think I know what Danny is going to do with his powers." Hera said.

"Oh it's like that well if he chooses that path then I am sure that I will respect his decision, James Lily come with us we have some things that we would like to discuss with you in private about you and your children." Zeus said opening a portal for them they stepped through leaving the children on their own.

"What did they mean by that?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure but they are up to something that is for sure." Danny said.

"What did they mean about your powers and me?" Tom asked.

"I think its time I explained why I have been following you from a small child." Danny said.

"You said you came to me as a snake when I was little." Tom said.

"Well among other things I did, I love my parents but they aren't my parents not really they took me in sure made me one of them but I was always missing something. They never tried to hide the fact that I came from earth to them not that I was born on Olympus, I still had a link to you even after my transformation into what you see today however small that link was you were still my twin and that made me feel like I wasn't whole. So when I was old enough to be let out on my own without supervision I became an animal and would come to you for company and so I could feel like I was whole for a short while again. Sure I was angry with mum and dad for giving me up but I couldn't hold that against you to do so was denying my need to have you in my life. So when I returned to earth however reluctantly it was like being whole again now I get to make it so that we never have to be apart like that again I am giving you joint custody of the pantheon of magic." Danny said.

"What about mum and dad and the rest of the family?" Tom asked.

"I am guessing that is what they are discussing as we speak, now would you like to start?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Tom said.

"Well come over here would you please." Danny said.

Danny worked an hour in silence taking some of what he had and placing it in Tom he had enough in his pantheon for two people at least and then some he thought, when he was done he was looking at a new and improved Tom who looked just like him now he had no idea why that changed but it had and he seemed to like the new look for his brother.

Danny then looked at Draco wondering whether he could thinking that it was probably best that he did he did the same for his friend, the blond was stunned when he was done with him Danny looked at his face and laughed as another portal appeared with there family in it Zeus and Hera came through the portal as well taking in the triplets new looks.

"I didn't see that one coming." Zeus said.

"I did, Danny knew that Draco's family would disown him for not being dark. Danny grew up not knowing his real parents and why they did what they did I can see why he would not want to see that happen again in a manner of speaking with regards to a friend and guardian or ex guardian as he is now." Hera said.

"Let me guess Dads a god of mischief and mum the god of technology or something." Danny said.

"Something like that kiddo, your brothers are likewise dealt with but to tell you that would spoil the fun." James said.

"I like a good mystery, you're not mad that I did that for Draco are you?" Danny asked.

"Not at all, I think it's wonderful that you would do that for him." Lily said hugging the boy in question in a way that he had never been hugged before, he felt the love of a mother for the first time in his life and that was something he didn't want to give up anytime soon. "Your mine now." She whispered into his ear and Danny laughed at the smile on his brother's face.

_:This year is going to rock.: Draco said._

_:You have no idea how much.: Danny said._

_:Talking like this is so cool we have to prank more often.: Tom said._

_:Did I just hear someone say we need to prank more often that's a boy son.: James said._

_:Don't encourage them James.: Lily said causing them to laugh at her putting her out even more._

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Travels in time

If things could get worse between the boys and Hermione in the weeks following Snape's change it did, Danny who found it highly amusing every time the woman now screamed when she looked into a potion got angry glares from Hermione for his antics in class.

Of course Danny exacerbated the problem by making sure that the spell worked for drinks as well, it meant that when she went to drink her tea in the morning she saw his face or a glass of water between glasses or something much stronger when she needed a pick me up. Snape had taken to travelling the corridors more often and taking out her venegence on the rest of the school, at the moment it was give and take as to whether the woman was worse or better than Filch.

Of course only people in the room when Danny had done it knew the whole truth though most knew that Danny had some how managed to changed the potions mistress into a baby in the middle of class, of course the Slytherin's with a couple of noticeable exceptions hated Danny for it which made him happier rather than sad about the circumstances behind the curse.

It was now nearing the end of November and Christmas spirit was in full swing for the boys as they prepared for their first Christmas as triplets which was what the magic that Danny had worked that night had done for them. Danny liked company as his parents had told the others which was the reason behind splitting himself in three essentially, the fact that he loved Draco before the spell more like a brother and a compatriot who had shared in a similar abandonment had helped to make the decision for him in the end. The fact that he did not regret the decision escaped no one's notice.

The same could be said for the other Potter's who seemed to be as close if not closer to Danny as they had ever been since his return to Earth anyway, the family was starting to move as a family unit again the meddling of the old man had not destroyed the bonds of the family. Even now it was an extended family with the rest of the gods with one noticeable exception supporting and welcoming the new comers to the fold.

Father and son had bonded as well, something that Zeus was more than a little jealous of but something he welcomed as well. To see his son look as happy as he was at the moment was something to rejoice the two of them were as meant to be in life again, nothing was so sweet than to see James and Danny work together the way they did usually according to Hera.

As they sat in their dorms together the three boys were talking about the previous day when the door to the rooms opened to emit Hermione who looked rather worried about something, she looked at the three of them talking before plumping herself down in one of the chairs next to Danny's.

"I think their might be something in the castle." Hermione said to them.

"Hermione of course there is something in the castle they call them Human's and elves." Draco said with a grin on his face.

"No you idiot I heard something earlier saying that it wanted to kill." Hermione said.

"Well that would most probably be the potions mistress, I here she's a Danny away from a melt down." Draco said the other two snorted with laughter.

"It was more like a funny hissing noise than it was human." Hermione said.

Danny sat forward looked at her for a moment before negating the idea and sat back down it was foolish to think that they would try something so soon after the last failed attempt to bring him back to life, Danny looked perplexed and Tom picked up on it before the others did.

:Danny you look like your thinking something about this.: Tom said.

"I was but I don't think they would do something so soon after a failed attempt to bring him back." Danny said allowed for Hermione's benefit she looked confused for a moment before getting that they had been speaking in private through their link.

"Its rude to do that you know." Hermione snapped.

"Well in case you haven't noticed but people sometimes wish to be heard by certain others without being heard by the rest of the company." Tom snapped back.

"Enough, do you think you could recollect what you heard in its original format." Danny said to her she nodded and did just that Danny was not all that shocked but the other two were.

"Well it would explain the hissing you heard." Draco said.

"You're damned right there." Tom said.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Hermione said.

"You're a parselmouth Hermione you can talk with snakes its something I can do as a god without evening thinking but with humans its natural and a dark art well its considered that nonsense to me I am afraid the Snake language is beautiful." Danny said.

"That is what that was but what would be big enough in the castle to kill as a Snake." Hermione stated.

"The magical world as numerous man killing sized snakes and serpents, if you consider the fact that Dragons are classified as serpents its rare, but for something like that to be here at Hogwarts it would have to be small or small enough to not be caught in the castle while moving about." Danny said.

"But how would they get something like that into the castle." Hermione asked.

"They might not have to you know, I think it's possible that the thing could have been here already." Danny said.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Draco asked.

"Well Slytherin hid something in this castle a thousand years ago and we all know that he loved snakes." Danny said.

"Well there is only one way to find out for sure and that's go ask him about it." Tom said.

"I always did like that time in time." Danny said.

"Can I come?" Hermione asked.

"No," Tom and Draco said together.

"Alright you can come but if you start asking stupid questions about his life I will kill you." Danny said she couldn't tell whether he was joking or not about that statement.

Hphphphp

Zeus watched in amusement as his sons opened a portal to some where they shouldn't be he could not blame them they were following the leads that they were being given, if they had been mortals it would have taken them months to connect the dots and cross the t's so to speak but Danny was no slouch and his hunch was possibly correct at this point even the king of the gods could not be sure time in the future panned out in normal time even for gods the future was as much a mystery to him as Danny's feelings for people in his life.

"Tell me he did not just do what I know he just did?" Hera said.

"Okay I will but I would be lying, his older he knows what his doing." Zeus said.

"Spend some time with the apes Zeus." Hera said the god was now a chimp noise and all and an extremely pissed chimp at that.

_Now I know where he gets it from__ Zeus thought to himself as a chimp._

Hphphphp

Danny appeared on the lawn of Hogwarts well he thought that it was Hogwarts anyway the place looked completely different to the way it looked in his time, Danny saw some very odd looking people walking towards him and his brothers one with blonde hair male and another with black hair and male accompanied by two women.

"Who are you?" the lead male asked.

"My name is Danny this is Draco and this one is Tom." Danny said.

"How did you get here wearing such strange clothes?" Hufflepuff asked.

"Sorry I really can't tell you that." Danny said.

"We really only have one question and time is short." Tom said.

"Well what do you need to ask us?" Gryffindor asked.

"I need to know what snake you put in the castle to protect it." Danny asked Slytherin.

"How the hell do you know that?" Slytherin asked.

"No time to explain just answer the question it's important." Tom said.

"A basilisk." Gryffindor said.

"Now you three know this is against the rules get your but through that portal now." Hera's disembodied voice said making Danny jump as it came from behind him and was almost behind his ear.

"Gotta go the queen of the bitches is after my hide I broke a rule I wasn't meant to for a couple more years." Danny said.

"What rule is that?" Hufflepuff asked.

"The one about not using time travel they haven't forgiven me for my last mistake." Danny huffed as he stepped through the portal.

And thus the time turner was started work on, all in a days work for a god you know.

Hphphphphp

Danny walked back into his room with a grim look of satisfaction plastered all over his face until he saw his furious mother staring at him, Lily looked just as angry Zeus looked bemused and James was trying hard not to laugh at the boys who looked like they had been found with their hands in the cookey jar that morning. Luckily the headmaster was not there Danny suspected that it would have been worse when they saw the look on the old mans face when he learned of their little jaunt to the tenth century ad.

"I have told you before that you are not allowed to use that power until your seventeen young men." Hera snarled at her son.

"How could you have been so stupid you could have changed history?" Lily said.

"In fairness I think the only thing that changed was the date of the creation of the time turner by a year and three days mum so not that bad a mistake really." Danny said Zeus slapped a hand to his head as James burst out laughing.

"I believe you said something like that when you sank the titanic son it didn't work that well last time." Zeus pointed out.

"I was three can you hold a mistake like that against me forever?" Danny said to his father.

"Me no your mother yes." Zeus said.

"You know most people would be happy to have two mothers me, I would be happy if they were not gods." Danny said the room dissolved in to laughter at this point.

"You three are in big trouble young man." Lily said to her sons.

"Hey we found out something about what is in the school, did any of you know that there is a basilisk in the school it was put here to protect it by the founders before Slytherin left the school." Danny said.

"You what." James said.

"How could they be so silly." Lily said.

"A good idea in the long run but who would want to control such a beast." Zeus said.

"Don't look at me I didn't create the damn species." Danny said.

Hphphphphphp

Hermione mean while was still standing in front of the founders she could not believe that the three of them had forgotten that she was still there in the tenth century, when I get back there I am going to kill my friends I cannot believe that they forgot about me. That thought was followed by a boy's exclamation.

"Why don't we get you settled into the school for the moment until we can find a way for you to get back to where you came from?" Ravenclaw said kindly.

Hermione followed the four of them back to the castle where she was put in what would be the head boys rooms in the future which was now at the moment in time she was in was just another room in the castle where people slept. Hermione was left to wonder how long she would be in the castle in this time frame before they realized that they had left her there.

Hphphphphphp

Danny sat on his bunk a couple of days later thinking about something he seemed to have forgotten about but didn't know what, he was doing his homework when Draco ran into the room almost laughing his head of with an expression of insane amusement and despair all rolled into one.

"You know that thing we forgot she wrote a message on the wall for us." Draco said dragging him into the lounge on the wall read a real simple message.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU FORGOT ME YOU GITS." Hermione's words were read out loud.

"Um someone should go rescue her." Danny said.

"We just did." Hera said angrily.

Hermione ran into the room from behind the god looking hysterically angry at them as Danny dissolves into laughter at the look on her face at that moment in time Danny didn't think he had ever seen something so funny in his whole life.

"You forgot me; I cannot believe you forgot me." Hermione said.


End file.
